Beautifully Broken
by MissZozzLouise
Summary: Hermione's depressed. Since the war three years ago, she hasn't done much with her life. Then she tells Ron something. OK, it's crap, but read. :D
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - I need to stop writing. But I just got two more albums (songs) so I'll have a load of fics to put out. I've already thought of another one. :P_**

**_DISCLAIMER - I do not own the Potterverse, so no suey!

* * *

Beautifully Broken_**

**Hermione's POV:**

_It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky,_

_It seems like yesterday I didn't know how hard I could cry,_

_It feels like tomorrow I may not get by,_

_But I will try,_

_I will try,_

_Wipe the tears from my eyes._

Hermione stood in front of her parents' graves, tears streaming down her face. The war with Voldemort three years ago had changed the nineteen-year old dramatically. She was quieter, depressed, and orphaned. She hated Voldemort and his followers for killing her parents. She'd been living in London for the past year, eating only microwavable food and venturing out only to work and buy more food.

_I'm beautifully broken,_

_And I don't mind if you know it,_

_I'm beautifully broken,_

_And I don't care if I show it._

Ron didn't understand what she was going through. She'd lost both her parents, and her best friends. Harry, because the Dark Lord killed him as he was trying to protect her family, Hermione smiled slightly at the thought of Harry trying to save her happiness, and Ron, due to his wanting more out of their friendship. And Hermione was afraid to give it to him. She didn't want to get too close to him, for fear he'd be pulled out of her grasp. She didn't want that to happen. She'd fallen for him too.

_Everyday is a new day,_

_I'm reminded of my past,_

_Everytime there's another storm, _

_I know that it won't last,_

_Every moment I'm filled with hope 'cause I get another chance,_

_But I will try,_

_I will try,_

_Got nothing, _

_Left to hide.

* * *

_

**Ron's POV:**

She was standing there again, in the rain, just staring at her parents' graves. It made him sad, how upset and withdrawn the war had made her. She was broken inside, and there was nothing Ron could do about it. He sighed, and leant against the bonnet of the car. It sounded cliché-like, him, the lovesick guy, waiting for the depressed, beautifully broken girl that he loved so much. He wiped his face with his hand, clearing it of annoying rain drops.

_I'm beautifully broken,_

_And I don't mind if you know it,_

_I'm beautifully broken,_

_And I don't care if I show it._

Hermione didn't really make much of a show trying to hide her depression. She didn't even care. Ron loved her for her ability not to care what people said. He loved her full stop. He got off the car, and walked up to her, walking around the wire fence that surrounded the cemetery. When he reached her, he slid his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. He could see that she'd been crying, but she did that nearly all the time now. Ron already knew, but he didn't think Hermione did. She visibly relaxed in his touch.

"Ron?" she said, timidly, raising her hands to where his laid on her stomach.

"Yes, hon?" he answered, placing a kiss on the place where her neck met her collarbone. "What is it?"

She turned around, raising her hands and looping them around his neck. She leant in and whispered two words. "I'm pregnant," She leaned in the extra few inches, and pressed her lips to his; relieving herself of some of the pain and trauma she'd been through the past few years. And then it hit her. She was getting over her parent's and Harry's death, and moving on with her life. She had to be strong for her baby. She smiled slightly as Ron began to kiss back.

_Without the highs and the lows,_

_Where would we go?_

_Where would we go?_

_I'm beautifully broken,_

_And I don't mind if you know it,_

_I'm beautifully broken,_

_And I don't care if I show it._

She was beautifully broken…

_I'm beautifully broken,_

_I am beautifully broken,_

_I'm beautifully broken,_

_And I don't care if I show it…_

* * *

**_A/N - R&R... already got a few more ideas. :P_**


	2. Thankies

OK, hey people! I was thinking about a second chapter, but I can't do one. I've kinda finished the song, and I just really can't be bothered doinganotherone. I've got loads to do anyway. So. This post is just to answer the comment thingy wotsits you loffly people leave.

_**MissMuggle**_ – Yeah, it's Ron's kid. Don't worry. I heart R/Hr. :D

_**ronhermione**_ – Thanks, but I think it's cool. :D

_**thesongremainsthesame**_ – Thanks. It took me a while to think of it. :D

_**Nat **_– I know. I'm awesome. Nah. Just kidding. Thanks hon. :D

_**CelticGuardian1985**_ – Again, thanks. That was the nicest review I've ever had in my career of fic writing. :D

_**Megzy**_ – Thankies. And I will win. I mean it. :P But I don't really like doing angst… It's weird. I'll still do it when I have to though. :D

_**Won Won**_ – Like I explained. It's only a one chapter fic, and I did think about an extra chapter, but then thought it's just nice ending there. Look out for more fics by me though. :D

_**Katherine**_ – I know… I heard it earlier and was like, "OMG, I've gotta get rid of this plot bunny!" I'm listening to it now actually. :D

Ciao. Off to write my other, brilliant fics. :P

xXx

_**P.S - If you buy Hilary Duff's and Ashlee Simpson's albums, you'll know why I've magically been bitten by a hoard of plot bunnies. :P**_


End file.
